Crush
by xGreyscaleRainbow
Summary: I have to tell him. But...What if he hates me afterward?


Song: Crush by David Archuleta

**

* * *

**

**I hung up the phone tonight,**

**Somethin' happened for the first time**

**Deep inside,**

**Was a rush,**

**What a rush.**

I laid my phone down beside me, rolling to my side. This feeling…What was it? It bugged me…I've never felt this way before, especially for another _guy_.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I saw him. His spiked red hair, his beautiful green eyes, his pale skin, and the upside-down triangles tattooed under his eyes. I shook my head and opened my eyes. What was I thinking?

'**Cause the possibility**

**That you would ever feel the same way**

**About me**

**Just too much,**

**Just too much.**

I stared at my phone, tracing the buttons with my fingertips. What if I _was_ falling for him…? There's no doubt he wouldn't fall for me…So, what was the point? But…_What if_ he did fall for me…? I shook my head in disagreement. Who would fall for me? A short, slate-haired boy, who spent most of his time in the library? I sighed and closed my eyes again.

**xXx**

I waited at a coffee shop for him to come around. He was already ten minutes late and I was sort of getting impatient. "Zexion! Sorry I'm late…" I stood up and smiled up at him.

"Hey, Axel. It's fine. It's not like I have to get somewhere soon, anyway." We sat down.

**Why do I keep runnin' from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you.**

**You got me hypnotized,**

**So mesmerized.**

**And I just got to know…**

I played with my thumbs under the table, trying to focus on what he was saying. "Are you okay? You look… scared. Are you afraid of me?"

"No!—I mean… No, I'm okay."

"Is something bugging you?" Yes. I'm in love with you and I don't know how to tell you. I bit my inner lip, holding back my thoughts.

"Not at all." I smiled. He raised one eye brow.

"Okay… What are you doing this weekend?"

"No plans, really.."

"You wanna come with me to my brother's party on Saturday? He's turning 20 tomorrow." I smiled again.

"Sure."

**Do you ever think,**

**When you're all alone,**

**All that we can be?**

**Where this thing can go?**

**Am I crazy or fallin' in love?**

**Is it real or just another crush?**

I wonder if he ever thought of us the way I did. Probably not.

When I saw his hand empty, I wanted to hold it with mine.

When he leaned back in his chair, I wanted to sit in his lap and lay against his chest.

I wished he knew… I wished he felt the same.

**Do you catch a breath,**

**When I look at you?**

**Are you holdin' back,**

**Like the way I do?**

'**Cause I try and try to walk away,**

**But I know this crush ain't goin' away.**

**Goin' away…**

I looked into his eyes, wanting to tell him. Wanting to get it out. But it wouldn't come out. "You sure you're okay?" I nodded and looked away. "You don't look okay… You want to go home?"

"No!—Err… I'm fine, really…" I mentally cursed myself.

"Tell me what's wrong." I held my breath.

**Has it ever crossed your mind,**

**When we're hangin', spendin' time, girl?**

**Are we just friends?**

**Is there more?**

**Is there more…?**

"I think I like someone…"

"Ooh… A crush! Tell me who!" He smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

"I'm not telling!"

"Fine… So ask her."

"_Him_…"

"Sorry. So ask _him_."

"I don't think he really likes me…or even notices how much I like him…" I bit my lip again. "And I'm too afraid to tell him…" I shook my head and looked away. "Anyway… What were you saying before all this?"

"Zexy… I want to help." I wish he knew…

"It doesn't matter…"

"It does to me. I want to help you. Can I at least meet him?"

"Well… I think…you know him…" This was getting really hard…

**See, it's a chance we've gotta take,**

'**Cause I believe that we can make this into,**

**Somethin' that will last,**

**Last forever,**

**Forever…**

"Then tell me and _I'll_ tell him." I sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I don't even think he's into _guys_… And even if he was, why would he want me?"

"I disagree. I think he would. I mean, you're smart, you're a good person, and you have the most stunning blue eyes…" I blushed and tried to hide it. He smiled. "So, just tell me who it—" His phone went off, making me jump. "Hold on…" He pulled out his phone and held it to his ear. "Hello? … What? Again? … I'll be there in a second…" He shut his phone, chuckling and pushing his phone back into his pocket. "My brother got into another fight."

"Why do you have to go?"

"I have to calm him down before he tears the house down. See you tomorrow?" We both stood up.

"Sure…" He started walking away and I watched him, thousands of emotions rushing through me.

**Why do I keep runnin' from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you.**

**You got me hypnotized,**

**So mesmerized.**

**And I just got to know…**

I ran after him.

**Do you ever think,**

**When you're alone,**

I called his name and he looked over his shoulder with a confused look.

**All that we could be?**

**Where this thing can go?**

He spun around and held his arms out before I ran into him, wrapping my arms around him.

**Am I crazy or fallin' in love?**

**Is it real or just another crush?**

"Axel, it's you! I've felt this way for a while and it's killing me… I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I just needed to tell you…" I felt tears falling down my face and it made me feel pathetic.

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands, wiping tears away with his thumbs. "Zexion, I would _die_ if I never talked to you."

'**Cause I try and try to walk away.**

**But I know this crush ain't goin' away.**

He leaned down, our faces centimeters apart. "I wished you told me sooner…" He whispered against my lips, smiling. He pressed his lips to mine and I melted into his chest, pulling my arms up to wrap them around his neck.


End file.
